Mon Dieu
by Petitchaton
Summary: Que peut on faire lorsque l’être que l’on aime le plus au monde est entrain de mourir sous nos yeux ? OneShot POV DRaco


**Mon Dieu**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. La chanson, quand à elle, appartient à Edith Piaf. Seule, l'intrigue m'appartient.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Songfic

**RATING :** M pour allusions sexuelles

**RESUME :** Que peut-on faire lorsque l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde est en train de mourir sous nos propres yeux ?

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine.

**OooooooooO**

_**Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu**_

_**Laissez-le moi encore un peu, encore un peu**_

J'ouvre silencieusement la porte de ta chambre avant de m'avancer lentement vers le lit dans lequel tu reposes. Comme toujours, j'évite pendant un long moment de poser mon regard sur ta silhouette gracile que j'aperçois à peine sous les draps trop blancs et trop impersonnels. Après avoir observé en détails la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, je finis par poser mes yeux sur ton corps replié en position fœtale.

Tu sembles être profondément endormi mais je ne me laisse pas abuser pour ton visage faussement serein et détendu. Je sais que c'est juste une façade pour éviter d'affronter les autres et leurs regards remplis de compassion et de pitié. J'ai conscience que tu ne supportes plus, depuis longtemps déjà, leur gentillesse trop mielleuse pour être naturelle ainsi que leurs sourires crispés par la souffrance qu'ils éprouvent en te voyant dans cet état.

Moi, je ne ressens aucun de ces sentiments quand mon regard parcoure ton corps si maigre et si pâle aujourd'hui. Moi, je ne me force même plus à sourire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Je ne cherche même plus à te rassurer ou à te préserver en te couvant sous des dizaines de bonnes intentions. Moi, je n'ai tout simplement plus assez de force pour faire semblant lorsque je suis face à toi.

Non.

Moi, je ne suis que silence dans cette chambre désertée de toute vie. Je ne suis que colère muette contre tous ces autres qui ne peuvent pas comprendre aussi bien que moi ce qui est en train de se passer. Je ne suis que souffrance parce que te voir est devenu un calvaire. Je ne suis que désespoir parce que je suis incapable de te sortir de cet enfer. Je ne suis que solitude car je refuse les mains tendues. Je ne suis qu'incompréhension car c'est trop injuste ce qui est en train de nous arriver.

Après avoir soupiré longuement pour puiser en moi un peu de courage, je me décide à m'avancer davantage dans la chambre jusqu'à atteindre le pied de ton lit. Je me laisse gracieusement tomber sur le matelas dur et épais sur lequel tu es toi-même étendu complètement immobile comme si tu étais déjà dans ton cercueil. Et je ne sais que trop bien que cette pièce sera ton tombeau car tu ne passeras plus jamais la porte debout sur tes deux jambes.

Tu ne marcheras plus jamais vers moi en affichant un sourire en coin digne d'un Serpentard. Tu ne danseras plus avec moi, ton corps indécemment collé au mien et ton regard amoureux plongé dans le mien beaucoup plus froid. Tu ne feras plus jamais l'amour avec moi en t'accrochant désespérément aux draps lorsque le plaisir te submergera alors que tu m'offriras le Paradis d'être en toi. Oh Harry, il y a tant de choses que tu ne feras plus jamais !

Et j'ai si mal d'avoir conscience de tout ça…

Ma main, tel un papillon, vient frôler ton front là où il y a bien longtemps maintenant, un éclair marquait ta peau. La cicatrice est partie en même temps que Tom Elvis Jedusor est passé de vie à trépas grâce à toi et à tes fabuleux pouvoirs. Cependant, malgré la disparition de Voldemort et l'accomplissement de la Prophétie, tu es quand même en train de disparaître, terrassé par un nouveau mal grandissant.

Tu te tournes enfin vers moi, m'affrontant avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux et un sourire naît un instant sur tes lèvres avant d'être chassé de ton visage par la douleur. Malgré moi, je ferme les paupières pour ne pas avoir à regarder une fois de plus tes joues creuses à la couleur blafarde, ta bouche si pâle qu'elle en est presque devenue invisible. Pour moi ne pas devoir plonger une fois de plus dans ton regard émeraude qui me hurle combien tu es déjà mort en réalité.

D'un geste horriblement lent, tu lèves ton bras droit pour venir frôler de tes doigts glacés et décharnés mon visage aux traits angéliques. Tu redessines amoureusement chaque détail, chaque imperfection de ma figure que tu connais par cœur depuis longtemps. Doucement, tu suis l'arrête de mon nez avant de contourner ma bouche qui tremble légèrement sous ton touché. Et comme d'habitude, je me laisse faire tout en retenant mes larmes et mes cris de désespoir.

Je te mens, dissimulant en moi tout ce que je ressens en réalité, cachant au plus profond de mon être ma peur viscérale de te perdre. Pourtant, j'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à garder le masque en place car je sais que chaque seconde qui passe t'éloigne davantage de moi. Car je sais que chaque minute écoulée t'approche toujours un peu plus de la mort. Car je sais que tu n'es déjà plus qu'une ombre hantant le monde des vivants.

Tu me souris timidement et je ne peux m'empêcher de te haïr pour tout ça.

Je te hais parce que tu vas me quitter malgré tes promesses d'amour éternel. Je te déteste pour le monde merveilleux que tu m'as fait découvrir entre tes bras. Je te honnis pour tous ces mots tendres que tu as dis uniquement pour moi. Je te vomis pour tout l'amour que je te porte malgré moi et pour cette frayeur qui me dévore les entrailles à l'idée que dans peu de temps, je me retrouverai de nouveau seul avec ma solitude.

Seul toi as réussi à briser les murs de glace qui entouraient mon cœur me protégeant de toutes désillusions et de tout attachement. Toi, tu as tout chamboulé dans ma vie pourtant si bien organisée, si bien rangée, si froide et si impersonnelle. Tu m'as fait brûler de passion sous tes doigts, tu m'as forcé à exprimer tout ce qu'avant toi, je ne savais pas dire. Tu as réussi à faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en moi là où mon propre père n'avait fait que cultiver la haine et la colère.

Cependant, j'ai bon te haïr de toutes mes forces sur le moment, je m'exècre encore plus. Je m'abhorre pour toute ma lâcheté passée, présente et future. Je me déteste pour ne pas avoir réussi à mieux te protéger, pour ne pas avoir assez souvent veillé sur ton sommeil, pour ne pas avoir remarqué ta détresse beaucoup plus vite, pour m'être voilé la face alors que j'avais toutes les preuves réunies devant à moi.

Difficilement, tu tentes de te redresser sur ton oreiller mais d'un signe de la tête, je te fais comprendre que tu dois rester allongé. Un instant, tu sembles hésiter entre obéir et te rebeller comme au bon vieux temps de notre jeunesse à Poudlard mais tu finis par te recoucher sagement en laissant échapper un soupir bruyant qui me semble rempli d'exaspération. Et face à ton attitude d'enfant capricieux qu'on a profondément contrarié, une foule de souvenirs revient brusquement m'assaillir.

Je te revois sourire à une blague de Ron tout en secouant ta tête aux boucles noires désordonnées avec un air indulgent pour la bêtise de ton meilleur ami. Je te réentends me murmurer au creux de l'oreille des mots insensés et fous que seul moi pouvais comprendre. Je t'imagine de nouveau penché au dessus d'un chaudron avec Hermione à tes côtés en train de t'expliquer les biens faits de sa nouvelle création.

J'ai l'impression de ressentir encore le poids de ton corps dans mes bras le jour de notre mariage lorsque je t'avais soulevé du sol pour te faire tourner dans les airs tandis que tu riais aux éclats. Je peux de nouveau sentir la douce odeur de ton après rasage quand tu t'allongeais nu à mes côtés avant que l'on fasse l'amour passionnément. Je peux revoir aussi tes yeux le jour où tu m'avais juré devant des centaines de personnes d'être à mes côtés pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Je me souviens de la détermination qui avait illuminé ton regard à ce moment là. Je me rappelle la délicatesse de ta voix lorsque tu avais prononcé tes vœux ainsi que de la chaleur de ta main dans la mienne. Je repense également à notre nuit de noces et à ton corps nu étendu sur les draps blancs qui faisaient ressortir presque douloureusement la couleur dorée de ta peau satinée.

Soudain, tu ouvres la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer aussi vite comme si les mots pour la première fois de ta vie te manquaient. Tu sembles être étrangement perdu face à moi mais plus encore, face à ma douleur muette. Tu es décontenancé par mon attitude parce que tu es plutôt habitué à voir tes amis pleurer lorsqu'ils contemplent ce que tu es devenu aujourd'hui et lorsqu'ils sanglotent misérablement à ton chevet, tu trouves toujours les mots qu'il faut pour les consoler.

Je sais tout ça parce que je t'observe dans ces moments-là et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer ton courage et ta force de caractère. A ta place, je crois que je m'effondrerais moi aussi en larmes en imaginant le triste destin qui te tend les bras. Oui, quand les autres pleurent, tu sais comment réagir. Mais avec moi, tu ne sais plus quoi faire.

Pourtant, tu as toujours su t'exprimer facilement en public. Tu as toujours réussi à trouver les paroles qui réconfortent tes amis quand ils cèdent devant ta douleur ou celles qui leur redonnent espoir alors qu'il n'y en a plus aucun pour toi. Oui, tu as toujours été un brillant orateur sauf devant moi. Sauf devant mon regard gris qui t'accuse plus que mes mots.

Sauf devant ma manière si particulière de souffrir en silence et en indifférence. Tu ne sais pas quoi dire quand je suis à tes côtés. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, tu finis par quand même briser le silence trop lourd qui nous écrase par sa présence et je lis dans tes yeux éteints tout ce que ta bouche ne sait plus exprimer à présent.

« - Je vais mourir, Draco. »

Ta voix est calme et un frisson de terreur me parcoure le dos lorsque je remarque à quel point, tu es sérieux en disant cela. Il n'y a aucune peur sur ton visage, aucun doute pourtant bien légitime face à l'inconnu que représente la mort. Il n'y a qu'une étrange tristesse qui illumine ton regard vert posé tendrement sur moi et je prends brutalement conscience que le plus dur pour toi n'est pas de partir mais plutôt de m'abandonner ici.

Évidemment, je ne réponds rien à cette affirmation qui n'est que trop véridique pour être niée. Je ne dis rien car ces quatre mots ressemblent à un poignard que tu viens d'enfoncer impitoyablement dans mon cœur. Je me tais parce que moi, Draco Malfoy, je ne sais pas quoi répliquer face à ta sérénité et au ton doux et mélancolique de ta voix brisée par les épreuves. Je me mure dans le silence pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant toi qui as tellement besoin que je sois fort.

« - Je vais mourir et je vais partir loin de toi. »

De nouveau, je ne réponds rien trop choqué par tes paroles pour trouver la moindre chose décente à te rétorquer. Je ne dis rien mais je sais que mes yeux sont en train de parler pour moi. Je détourne la tête n'ayant soudain plus assez de courage pour t'affronter une minute de plus et j'ai tout à coup envie de te mentir pour pouvoir _**me**_ mentir encore un peu.

Oui, je pourrais te mentir et te crier que tu ne vas pas mourir, que ton départ n'est qu'un mensonge et que je saurais trouver le moyen de te retenir éternellement prisonnier ici à mes côtés mais je n'ai même plus la force de jouer la comédie. De toute façon, on t'a trop souvent dissimulé la vérité pour que tu puisses encore croire à des promesses chimériques même si elles viennent de moi.

Brusquement, je me relève pour m'éloigner de ton lit alors que tu avais commencé à esquisser un mouvement pour poser ta main sur la mienne. Je m'éloigne parce que ce simple geste pourrait me faire perdre le peu de contenance que j'ai encore face à ton corps à moitié dénudé qui, malgré sa maigreur cadavérique, continue quand même à allumer en moi le brasier du désir. J'ai envie de toi et mon corps appelle muettement le tien à chaque fois que mon regard te détaille.

Pourtant, tu n'es plus qu'un très illusoire reflet de l'homme que j'ai aimé.

Je m'arrête de marcher dès que je me retrouve devant la fenêtre de ta chambre que j'ouvre pour laisser entrer un courant d'air frais dans ce milieu aseptisé de tout. Je ferme les paupières pendant quelques secondes, appréciant la caresse du vent sur ma peau. Ensuite, je lève les yeux vers ce ciel trop bleu pour être vrai et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me surprends à adresser une prière muette aux cieux.

_**Un jour, deux jours, huit jours**_

_**Laissez-le moi encore un peu à moi**_

Mais rien ne me répond pendant que j'implore le ciel de te laisser encore un peu vivre à mes côtés. Je n'ai jamais cru en une quelconque divinité emplie de bonté et de bienveillance envers les hommes. Si un tel être existait vraiment, tu n'aurais jamais dû porter si jeune le poids trop lourd de la Prophétie. Si Dieu était plus que l'invention d'un fou, tu n'aurais jamais eu à tuer un être humain dans le but de sauver un monde décadent et en perdition même sans l'influence néfaste de Voldemort.

Pourquoi croirais-je en un être immortel alors que je n'arrive pas à avoir foi en l'homme ? Je ne sais pas voir la beauté intérieure que tu perçois chez n'importe qui. Je ne crois pas en la bonté des autres car je les pense pervertis comme je le suis. Seul toi a cette grâce offerte par je ne sais quel ange qui s'est penché sur ton berceau pour t'offrir l'innocence de croire que l'on peut changer le monde. Et tu as essayé de l'améliorer en tuant Tom Jedusort pensant instaurer ainsi un monde juste et tolérant.

Mais où est la Justice ?

Où est cette putain de Justice pendant que tu es là cloué sur ce lit que tu ne quitteras plus jamais tant que tu ne seras pas mort ? Où est la Justice de notre monde quand je te vois condamné alors que tu avais offert sans hésiter ta vie aux autres à seulement 17 ans ? Où est cette connerie de Justice qui permet à des criminels de vivre tandis que toi, tu es en train de dépérir sous mes yeux ? Où est la Justice alors que tu as tellement mal et que moi, je ne souffre pas autrement que moralement ?

Aujourd'hui, je me fous complètement de ce monde juste et tolérant pour lequel tu étais prêt à donner ta vie contrairement à moi. Aujourd'hui, tout ce que je vois, c'est que mon univers est en train de s'écrouler lentement avec l'approche de ta mort et que je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher sa destruction. Je ne peux rien faire et cela me tue plus sûrement qu'un _Avada kedavra_.

Alors, comme je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner pour demander de l'aide, je m'adresse finalement à ce Dieu en lequel je ne crois pas pour le supplier à genoux s'il le faut. Je désire juste que tu restes encore à mes côtés même si c'est pour un lapse de temps très court. Je veux seulement que la peur m'abandonne pendant quelques heures. Je souhaite simplement pouvoir quitter cette pièce sans craindre de revenir plus tard pour retrouver ton corps mort sans que j'aie pu te dire au revoir.

Je soupire longuement avant de quitter la fenêtre pour revenir m'installer à tes côtés. Je me laisse lourdement tomber sur le matelas doux de ton lit et pourtant, dans mon esprit, il est aussi dur que de la pierre car il me rappelle sans cesse la réalité de ton état. Oui, il me force à ne pas oublier une réalité que je voudrais effacer de mon esprit parce qu'elle me déchire de l'intérieur et que je ne sais pas comment faire face à cette douleur que je n'avais jamais éprouvé auparavant.

Je te contemple pendant un long moment me demandant comment toi, tu as pu perdre ce combat.

Toi qui avais survécu à tant de choses et à trop d'horreurs pendant la guerre, tu vas être terrassé par une simple maladie sans aucun maléfice. Toi, l'Espoir du monde sorcier, le Héros de plusieurs générations, tu es en train de mourir d'un cancer du sang, d'une banale leucémie qui peut s'attaquer à n'importe qui. Toi qui voulais tant ressembler à un être normal, tu auras une mort quelconque comme tu souhaitais que soit ta vie.

Mon cœur se serre à cette idée et je tente de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'envie irrépressible que j'ai de pleurer. Je pose donc mon regard troublé par les larmes que je retiens de toutes mes forces sur le sommet de ta tête. Tes cheveux ont repoussé depuis que tu as arrêté les chimiothérapies il y a trois mois de cela mais ils ne sont plus aussi soyeux et aussi brillants qu'avant. Ils ont même perdu leur sale habitude de partir dans tous les sens.

J'ai toujours adoré tes cheveux aude-là du possible et je crois qu'ils font partie des premières choses que j'ai appréciées chez toi. Ils étaient un vrai cauchemar pour les coiffeurs mais moi, je les aimais. Ils avaient cette façon si particulière de boucler que je pouvais reconnaître ta chevelure entre milles autres. Mais, aujourd'hui, ils retombent simplement sur ton front sans aucun mouvement comme si la vie avait déjà abandonné les extrémités de ton corps pour se concentrer dans ton cœur.

_**Le temps de s'adorer, de se le dire**_

_**Le temps de se fabriquer des souvenirs**_

Je baisse la tête à cette pensée et je sens une de tes mains se poser délicatement sur mon menton pour m'obliger à me tourner vers toi. Je m'exécute à contrecœur ne supportant plus de voir le triste spectacle de ton corps massacré et mutilé par les traitements censés te guérir du cancer. Mais j'ai à peine le temps de te regarder que déjà, tes lèvres se posent violement sur les miennes.

Ma bouche s'ouvre sur un cri de stupeur qui est étouffé immédiatement par ta langue et je resserre mes bras autour de ta taille fine. On s'embrasse désespérément comme si demain n'existait plus pour nous, comme si demain ne comptait plus puisque tu ne seras plus là de toute façon. Je ne sais pas exactement d'où me vient cette certitude mais j'ai conscience de sa véracité. Ta langue trouve la mienne et nous oublions pendant quelques minutes tout ce qui n'est pas nous.

Je veux que tu restes encore un peu à mes côtés. Juste le temps pour moi de savoir si c'est vraiment de l'amour ce que j'éprouve lorsque je te vois et que je sens mon cœur s'emballer comme un fou parce que tu me souris avec cette tendresse que tu ne donnes qu'à moi. Et si c'est le cas, si c'est vraiment de l'amour que je ressens pour toi, alors reste…

Reste encore un peu pour moi pouvoir tomber complètement amoureux de toi. Reste pour toi m'enchaîner définitivement à ta personne moi qui n'ai jamais eu d'autre maître que moi-même. Reste pour me laisser l'occasion de découvrir si dans la durée nous deux, ça pourrait marcher malgré nos querelles et nos points de vue presque toujours différents. Reste pour me donner la chance de savoir si notre mariage était de la folie ou de la raison.

Reste pour moi avoir l'occasion de te dire un jour tout ça, pour moi pouvoir te murmurer toutes ces choses que je ne sais pas t'avouer pour le moment. Laisse-moi le temps de me faire à l'idée que l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse mais une force. Laisse-moi encore quelques semaines pour que je puisse saturer ma mémoire de milliers de souvenirs tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Et après, je serais peut-être capable de te voir partir sans en mourir.

Mais pour l'instant, c'est encore trop tôt. Je ne suis pas prêt à affronter la vie sans toi et sans ton amour. Oui, c'est trop tôt pour toi déjà t'en aller en me laissant avec tant de questions sans réponses. C'est trop tôt pour toi m'abandonner dans ce monde dont je n'ai que faire avec tant de projets et de désirs inassouvis. Si tu pars aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas faire un pas de plus vers demain.

Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant !

Souviens-toi de tout ce que l'on s'était promis, de tout ce que je t'avais promis. Je t'avais promis de te faire découvrir le monde, de te faire dormir dans les hôtels les plus somptueux et les plus renommés, de te faire l'amour partout et dans tous les endroits les plus insolites. Je t'avais juré de te faire des enfants pour illuminer tes jours, de vieillir à tes côtés sans jamais te lâcher la main malgré le poids des années accumulées, de compter un jour tes rides pour passer le temps quand je serais devenu incapable de faire autre chose pour occuper mes journées.

Je repense à tout cela pour oublier le silence. Ce silence qui est toujours là tandis que je te serre un peu plus fort contre mon corps, sentant que tu utilises tes dernières forces dans cette étreinte aussi passionnée que désespérée. Ensuite, tu me repousses doucement pour te rallonger sur le lit avec un sourire las de je ne sais quoi et surtout avec un regard vide de toute peur et de tout doute. Et je réalise brutalement que des deux, c'est moi le seul à être terrifié.

« - Tu sais quoi ? Hermione m'a annoncé hier qu'elle est enceinte de trois mois. C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Imagine un peu, la vie qui grandit en elle ! C'est quelque chose de merveilleux je trouve…Pas toi ? »

Moi ? Moi, je me fiche de Granger comme de mon premier elfe de maison ! Moi, je fixe ton ventre qui jamais n'abritera la vie car la vie t'aura quitté bien avant. Moi, je pense à cet enfant qu'on aurait pu avoir. J'imagine le mélange qu'ensemble nous aurions créé et mon cœur se serre si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir d'asphyxie tellement j'ai mal.

Je ferme les yeux et je vois apparaître derrière mes paupières closes un garçon aux cheveux blonds platine et à la peau basanée. Je plonge alors mon regard dans ses yeux émeraude et je souris en voyant son air arrogant qui est quelque peu dissimulé par un petit sourire angélique complètement faux. Ensuite, je vois une fillette s'approcher à son tour. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui font ressortir la blancheur surnaturelle de sa peau. Elle lève vers moi son regard gris et je réouvre les yeux brutalement pour cesser cette torture.

J'ai conscience que ces enfants ne verront jamais le jour et j'en souffre énormément. Et même si je refais ma vie après ta mort, je n'aurais jamais de descendance car je n'ai jamais aimé les enfants et je ne les aimerais jamais sauf s'ils sont de toi. Tout à coup, je réalise à quel point je hais la Belette et la Sang de Bourbe de connaître un bonheur qui m'est à présent interdit.

Je sens ton regard peser lourdement sur moi mais je ne réponds toujours pas à ta question que je trouve stupide. Je ne suis pas toi, bordel ! Moi, je suis un homme égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui-même ! J'ai toujours vécu depuis mon plus jeune âge dans le seul et unique but de me rendre heureux sans jamais prêter la moindre attention au bonheur des autres. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai conscience de commettre presqu'un crime en te forçant à vivre malgré ta maladie.

Je sais que la morphine fait de moins en moins effet sur toi et qu'il n'existe plus aucun autre moyen que cette drogue pour atténuer quelque peu la douleur que le cancer provoque dans tout ton corps. J'ai conscience qu'à chaque minute qui s'écoule, ta souffrance s'augmente toujours un peu plus parce que la drogue n'est plus assez puissante pour te la faire oublier.

Les médecins m'ont même proposé d'augmenter encore les doses mais j'ai lâchement refusé en apprenant que tu risquais de faire une overdose au bout de quelques heures seulement. Je voudrais pouvoir dire que je regrette d'avoir pris cette décision égoïste mais ce serait mentir. Oui, je sais que tu as terriblement mal et pourtant, je veux quand même que tu restes en vie prolongeant ta douleur mais ne me privant pas de ta présence…

_**Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu**_

_**Laissez-le-moi remplir un peu ma vie**_

Tu finis par arrêter de me fixer en attendant une réponse qui ne viendra jamais concernant la grossesse de ta meilleure amie. Tu t'allonges plus confortablement sur ton lit, remontant les couvertures sur ton corps tremblant de froid. Pourtant, je vois de la sueur couler le long de tes tempes et je sais que tu souffres une fois de plus d'une crise de sueurs froides et je t'admire pace que je sais déjà que tu ne te plaindras pas.

Une fois convenablement installé, tu papillonnes plusieurs fois des yeux luttant âprement contre l'envie irrépressible que tu as de fermer tes paupières. Mais tu ne veux pas sombrer dans l'inconscience car, si tu t'endors maintenant, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne te réveilleras jamais plus. Alors, tu te bats contre cet engourdissement qui gagne ton corps même si c'est une guerre perdue d'avance.

Et je me tourne de nouveau vers ce Dieu que je hais pour l'appeler à l'aide mais aucune réponse ne me parvient. Alors, je lève les yeux vers le ciel bleu et je cherche parmi les nuages un signe qui m'expliquerait pourquoi tu dois endurer une telle épreuve. Oui, je cherche un indice qui me dirait pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureux comme le commun des mortels. Pourquoi faut-il que ce Dieu qui n'existe pas te rappelle à ses côtés maintenant alors que tout allait pour le mieux pour nous ?

La guerre était enfin finie. Je venais d'obtenir une place de consultant au Ministère de la Magie et tu allais entreprendre une formation d'avocat pour défendre les plus démunis. Nous venions juste de nous marier après trois ans de passion tumultueuse qui avait abouti à beaucoup de ruptures et à encore plus de réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Nous étions arrivés là où personne ne pensait que nous irions. Nous avions réussi tout ce qu'ils croyaient que nous échouerions…

Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien !

Je m'accroche aux draps qui se trouvent devant moi et je le serre entre mes poings crispés. Mes yeux sont perdus dans le vague et mes lèvres murmurent inlassablement la même phrase dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'entende enfin. Mon Dieu, laisse-le-moi encore un peu, je vous en prie ! Laisse-le-moi remplir un peu ma vie de sa présence douce et amoureuse. Laisse-le me faire revivre sous ses doigts fins et habiles. Laisse-le être à mes côtés pour donner un sens à cette existence qui avant lui n'en avait pas…

Ne me le reprenais pas, je vous en supplie ! Pas maintenant ! Pas déjà ! Pas comme ça ! Laisse-le-moi et je ferais tout pour le rendre heureux, je vous le jure. Laisse-le-moi et je me montrerais enfin digne de lui et de son amour. Laisse-le-moi et je ferais de son existence un paradis sur terre encore plus beau que le vôtre dans les cieux. Laisse-le-moi et je l'aimerais sans fausse note, sans dispute, sans jalousie et sans rancœur. Que vais-je devenir sans lui ?

Sans sa voix ? Sans sa peau ? Sans sa tendresse ? Que serais-je sans sa présence ? Qui sera là lorsque j'aurais mal ? Qui me prendra dans ses bras lorsque j'aurais peur au milieu de mes nuits hantées par des souvenirs de la guerre ? Qui s'occupera de moi qui suis incapable de vivre sans une personne à mes côtés ? Qui sera là pour écouter mes incertitudes, mes doutes, mes colères, mes haines ? Qui m'acceptera comme il l'a fait ? Qui me pardonnera tout ce qu'il m'a pardonné ?

Qui, mon Dieu ?

Qui saura être lui ?

Tout à coup, je prends conscience que je suis en train de pleurer. Mes doigts sont toujours fermement serrés sur le drap de ton lit et mon corps est agité de tremblements. Doucement, je sens tes bras se refermer autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre toi et mes sanglots deviennent de plus en plus violents alors que tu déposes tendrement un baiser sur mes cheveux impeccablement coiffés.

Mes larmes, que j'ai si longtemps retenues par fierté, sont en train de glisser sur mes joues avant de s'échouer dans le creux de ton épaule. Tu caresses mon visage avec amour et je pleure encore plus devant ta tendresse et ta douceur. Qui saura voir mes faiblesses sans se moquer ? Qui saura être toi ? Bordel, qui ? Personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer comme toi, tu le fait ! Personne jamais ne saura te remplacer dans mon cœur…

_**Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu**_

_**Laissez-le moi encore un peu**_

J'ai si peur de la solitude qui m'attend. J'ai trop peur d'être un jour obligé d'envisager ma vie sans toi que je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'empêcher de mourir. Je me mettrais à genoux s'il le faut. Je me soumettrais moi qui n'ai jamais accepté de baisser les yeux devant personne si cela pouvait te sauver la vie ou te la prolonger un peu. Je ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour que tu restes encore un jour de plus avec moi. Mais il me semble qu'aucune de mes suppliques n'arrivent jusqu'au ciel.

Alors, je continue à sangloter pitoyablement contre ton épaule partagé entre ma tristesse abyssale et ma honte d'être si faible face à toi. Une partie de moi ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que c'est toi qui devrais être désespéré au point de pleurer entre mes bras et non pas moi qui vais survivre à cette nuit. Mais tu ne pleures pas contrairement à ce que je voudrais. Non, tu te contentes de me serrer contre toi en me murmurant inlassablement des mots d'amour dépourvus de sens.

« - Draco, que se passe-t-il ? »

Tu caresses mes cheveux tendrement m'apportant ce réconfort que je n'ai connu qu'entre tes bras. Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre et puis, je suis sûr que tu connais déjà la réponse à ta question. Je pleure parce qu'un putain de cancer est en train de te bouffer de l'intérieur et que les médicomages sont incapables de te soigner. Je pleure parce que ton corps est si maigre et si froid que j'ai l'impression d'enlacer un cadavre depuis près d'une heure.

Et puis, je pleure surtout parce que j'ai peur. J'ai un sentiment de panique incontrôlable qui grandit dans mon ventre à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur ton visage aux traits fatigués et ravagés par la souffrance. J'ai peur de tout et de rien. Je suis triste et désespéré. Je suis perdu dans les limbes d'un monde qui n'a plus de saveur, qui n'a plus d'intérêt puisque demain, tu ne seras plus là.

« - Ne pars pas, je t'en prie… »

Ma voix n'a été qu'un murmure à peine audible mais je sais que tu m'as entendu puisque tu resserres tes bras autour de mon dos pour me donner l'illusion que tu es encore là avec moi. Pendant une minute, je me laisse bercer pas ton étreinte apaisante. Pendant une seconde qui ressemble à un morceau d'éternité, je me mens me disant que finalement demain tu seras encore là avec ton regard espiègle et ton sourire charmeur.

Je me répète continuellement que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar et que j'ai vais finir par me réveiller. Je te raconterais alors mon rêve en me moquant de ma propre sensibilité et je te prendrais contre moi juste pour me rassurer que tu es bel et bien là à mes côtés. Oui, je me mens et je m'en fous pour tout t'avouer. Les mensonges sont parfois tellement plus beaux que la triste réalité de nos existences condamnées.

_**Ce**_ mensonge est tellement plus beau que la vérité ! Oui, je veux continuer à me voiler la face jusqu'au bout parce que je suis lâche et que je l'ai toujours été. Je n'ai pas assez de force et de courage pour affronter ta maladie et ta mort. Pardonne-moi, Harry, de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes espérances. Pardonne-moi d'être si faible devant la solitude qui me tend les bras. Mais surtout, pardonne-moi de t'aimer tellement que je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi.

Ta main glisse délicatement sous mon menton pour me forcer à relever la tête une fois de plus et je finis par plonger mon regard rempli de larmes dans le tien. Tes yeux sont tristes mais je sais à présent que cette tristesse m'est entièrement adressée. Tu ne penses même pas à ta mort, j'en suis sûr et certain. Non, tout ce que tu vois pour le moment, c'est que tu vas m'abandonner et que je suis incapable de survivre seul.

Brusquement, je plaque ma bouche sur la tienne pour t'embrasser violement te mordant presque les lèvres à sang pour pouvoir glisser ma langue dans ta bouche. Il n'y a aucune douceur dans mon étreinte. Juste mon désespoir et ma peur de te perdre beaucoup trop tôt pour avoir pu t'aimer comme je le voulais tant. Nos langues se cherchent et se trouvant quelques part entre mes lèvres et j'efface tout de mon esprit l'espace d'un instant.

Je m'étais juré de te faire oublier la guerre et la violence. J'aurais effacé de tes yeux ta mélancolie et j'aurais supprimé de tes nuits l'angoisse et la peur de revivre en rêves ton passé. J'aurais créé, rien que pour nous deux, un monde fabuleux sans peine et sans contrainte grâce à ma fortune colossale. Je t'aurais emmené là où personne d'autres n'aurait su te conduire, là où tes amis ne seraient jamais allés. Je t'aurais fait mourir de plaisir sensuel. Je t'aurais enseigné la luxure et le plaisir sous toutes ses formes.

J'avais tant de projet pour nous deux !

Je nous aurais fait construire une immense maison avec un jardin énorme pour toi pouvoir fuir ta peur de la société, pour toi guérir cette impression d'être toujours prisonnier de ta vie, de ton destin et des conventions. Mais je ne pourrais jamais réaliser tous ces vœux à présent que la maladie te cloue à ce lit. Je ne pourrais jamais tenir mes promesses puisque la seule chose qui pouvait nous séparer s'est mise au travers de notre route.

_**Six mois, trois mois, deux mois**_

_**Laissez-le moi ou seulement un mois**_

Je ne demande pourtant pas des années pour réaliser tout cela. Je désire juste que l'on m'accorde un peu plus de temps. Je ne veux que quelques mois supplémentaires pour pouvoir te rendre heureux comme j'ai oublié de le faire depuis longtemps. Quelques semaines à peine pour te rendre ce sourire que la guerre t'a volé à coup d'attentats et de combats sanglants. Quelques jours de plus pour t'avouer l'amour qui ronge mon cœur depuis des années même si je n'ai jamais su l'exprimer autrement que par des caresses et du sexe.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu tombes malade après seulement quelques mois de quiétude ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la réalité nous rattrape aussi vite ? Ne mérites-tu pas un peu de repos comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il autant sur toi ? Sur moi ? Et sur nous ? Que me reste-t-il déjà de notre histoire à part quelques souvenirs et quelques photos ?

Nos langues jouent l'une contre l'autre et un combat acharné débute pour celui qui dominera et comme toujours, tu me laisses gagner. Nous faisons l'amour en quelque sorte ici même rien qu'en nous embrassant car faire l'amour, c'est ça. C'est être là qu'en l'autre en a besoin. C'est savoir se sacrifier juste parce que c'est pour l'être aimé qu'on le fait. C'est savoir parfois rêver pour deux lorsque notre partenaire a baissé les bras et s'est résigné.

On se sépare à nouveau et tu te rallonges m'entraînant avec toi sur le lit étroit. Je me blottis contre ton corps et tu pousses un long soupire de plaisir lorsque mes lèvres commencent à parcourir la peau tendre et sucrée de ton cou. Mes mains glissent plus bas sur ton corps et tu te cambres doucement contre moi en gémissant quand mes doigts frôlent par inadvertance ton sexe. Pourtant, malgré mes douces attentions, tes paupières ne cessent de papillonner et je vois que tu fais un effort considérable pour rester éveillé.

Puis, je vois qu'elles deviennent de plus en plus lourdes même si tu continues à onduler contre moi pour ne pas me peiner. Tu redoutes sûrement de m'avouer que tu n'as plus aucune envie sexuelle depuis longtemps. Alors, j'arrête mes caresses pour me contenter de te serrer très fort contre moi. C'est mieux ainsi de toute façon. Tu ne dois surtout pas te fatiguer car la morphine a déjà pas mal d'effets secondaires sur ton cœur.

Tes paupières sont lourdes, je le sais et doucement, tu les fermes en m'enlaçant encore plus étroitement. En te voyant faire cela, je me retiens de te hurler de garder les yeux ouverts parce que je sais que rien ne pourrait t'empêcher de te tourner vers cette fatigue immense qui t'envahit inexorablement malgré tous tes efforts pour lui résister.

« - Pardonne-moi Draco mais, je…je suis si fatigué… »

Je dépose un instant ma bouche sur ton front luttant contre le sanglot qui m'étrangle en m'empêchant de respirer normalement. Et soudain, je puise en toi une force qui m'a trop souvent manqué au cours de ma vie. Si j'avais été un peu plus courageux dès mon plus jeune âge, j'aurais eu ta présence à mes côtés. Mais jusqu'à mes seize ans, j'ai été un lâche et j'ai toujours préféré suivre la voie de la facilité au lieu de me battre pour mes convictions.

Si j'avais été autre chose qu'un sale gosse de riche pourri jusqu'à la moelle, je t'aurais avoué beaucoup plus vite mes véritables sentiments au lieu de faire le fier et de tout nier devant toi. J'ai tant de regrets aujourd'hui…C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas mourir ! Pas avant que je ne me sois excusé d'avoir été pendant cinq ans un connard fini ! Pas avant que je n'aie pu te prouver combien je tiens à toi malgré tout ce que je ne sais pas t'avouer de ma bouche si lâche quand il s'agit d'être gentille.

Et malgré tout ce que j'aimerais te dire, je me contente de me pelotonner un peu plus à tes côtés. J'ai conscience que tu attends ma bénédiction pour toi te laisser aller et rendre les armes. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me comporte en homme altruiste car je te donne cet accord de te laisser aller à mourir. Je te dis implicitement de cesser la lutte et de partir en paix car où que tu ailles, je te rejoindrais.

« - Dors si tu es fatigué. Je reste près de toi …jusqu'au bout. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien…»

Tu ne réponds rien te contentant de parcourir mon dos avec tes mains. Une larme solitaire vient s'échouer à la commissure de tes lèvres et je me pencher sur toi afin d'effacer de ma bouche le sillon humide qu'elle a tracé sur ta peau. Tu réouvres les yeux une dernière fois pour me fixer avec tout l'amour que tu me portes et tu poses, délicatement, ta bouche sur la mienne avant de me murmurer quelques mots qui font bondir douloureusement mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

« - Je t'aime, Draco et je t'aimerais toujours ou que je sois … »

Je sens que tu te détends lorsque tes paupières se referment et je ferme aussi les yeux souhaitant mourir avec toi maintenant dans la seconde. Je pose doucement ma tête sur ton torse écoutant ta respiration lente et le doux tam-tam de ton cœur qui bat si près du mien. Et il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire à présent : attendre. Attendre que tout soit fini pour toi comme pour moi.

Une heure s'écoule…Deux heures passent…Le temps s'égrène lentement me laissant à loisir souffrir toujours un peu plus au fur et à mesure que ton cœur ralentit. Il est encore temps d'appeler un médicomage pour qu'il te fasse de la réanimation magique qui prolongera ta vie de quelques heures voir de quelques jours mais je ne bouge pas attendant juste la fin.

_**Le temps de commencer ou de finir**_

_**Le temps d'illuminer ou de souffrir**_

Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de vivre pleinement notre amour. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de commencer notre histoire ou de l'achever. Elle est juste restée en suspend entre deux mondes différents. Tu as eu à peine quelques mois pour illuminer de ta présence mon existence trop sombre et trop morne. J'ai juste eu le temps de m'accrocher suffisamment à toi pour souffrir à vouloir en crever alors que ton souffle se raréfie et que ton cœur n'est plus qu'un léger bruit très espacé.

Et puis, tout à coup, c'est la fin.

Je n'entends plus rien et ton torse ne se soulève plus sous moi pour me prouver que tu es toujours vivant malgré les apparences. Tu es mort. Tu es parti loin de moi dans un endroit où je ne peux pas te suivre. C'est étrange mais je ne ressens rien pour l'instant. Ni peine, ni soulagement, ni colère, ni désespoir. Rien. Tout est vide en moi. Tout est mort dans mon cœur en même temps que toi.

Je te serre contre moi, ton corps commençant déjà à se refroidir alors que ton esprit s'en est allé autre part. Est-ce plus beau là où tu es ? Ressens-tu toi aussi cette espèce de néant qui m'habite depuis ton départ ? As-tu comme moi l'impression que plus rien n'a de sens puisque l'amour s'en est allé ? Pourtant, je continue à implorer Dieu de te laisser encore un peu à mes côtés.

Même si à cause de cela, je dois m'attacher d'avantage à toi. Même si au bout du compte, ta présence prolongée rendra la séparation encore plus dure à accepter. Même si je souffrirais tellement plus car j'aurais pu ainsi vérifier à quel point, je t'aime réellement. Alors, je blottis ma tête dans ton cou frôlant de mes lèvres tremblantes ta peau si douce et si froide. Je ferme les yeux souhaitant mourir tout de suite pour te rejoindre dans ce monde où rien ne nous séparerait, où rien ne nous opposerait.

« - Merlin, Harry, je t'aime tellement… »

Ma bouche a prononcé ces mots que, pas une seule fois en trois ans et demie, je n'ai réussi à te dire. Pourquoi ai-je la force de tout t'avouer maintenant que tu n'es plus là pour l'entendre ? Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ton éternel _je sais_ comme lorsque j'étais incapable de t'exprimer mon amour autrement que par des caresses et des étreintes passionnée ?

Mon Dieu, laissez-le-moi encore s'il vous plaît ! Ne me le reprenez pas ! Pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant ! Faites qu'il se remette à respirer comme par miracle…C'est ça, faites un miracle pour moi et rendez lui la vie…Rendez-le-moi ! Je vous en prie ! J'ai trop mal tout à coup pour pouvoir survivre une seule seconde avec cette plaie béante dans mon cœur. Je souffre d'une hémorragie que seule sa présence à mes côtés pourra guérir alors sauvez-le pour me sauver moi !

_**Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu**_

_**Même si j'ai tord, laissez-le moi encore un peu**_

Je sais que je ne souffrirais que davantage si jamais il revivait encore pour un mois ou deux. Mais je me moque de la douleur future tant que la souffrance présente disparaît. Car, soudain, j'ai si mal au cœur que je n'arrive même plus à me lever pour prévenir une infirmière que le _Survivant_ est décédé. Pourtant, il faut que je dise à quelqu'un que ce garçon exceptionnel, qui avait tant de fois défié la mort, a fini par se faire rattraper par elle.

Je me détache de toi et je titube jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvre pour tomber face à face avec un groupe de Gryffondors accompagné par mon ancien Maître de potion plus renfrogné que jamais. Ils me dévisagent tous semblant chercher ce qui m'a à ce point rendu amorphe et je leur annonce, sans même m'en rendre compte, la terrible nouvelle. Cette nuit à minuit, tu aurais eu 20 ans. L'âge le plus beau paraît-il puisque toute la vie s'offre à nous mais toi, ta vie est déjà derrière toi.

« - C'est fini…Il est parti…Il est mort…Pas souffert…C'est juste endormi pour ne plus se réveiller… »

Je n'ajoute rien, cédant le passage alors que Ginny se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes, accompagnée par madame Wesley et par Granger. Etrangement, ils me regardent tous. Ils s'attendent sans doute à ce que je me mette à hurler mais je suis si vide que cela en devient effrayant. Je ne dis rien, préférant leur tourner le dos en m'installant sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte pour regarder les gens s'agiter quelques étages plus bas. Dire qu'ils ignorent le drame que je suis en train de vivre…

Et puis, soudain, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui me prend mais je me laisse tomber dans le vide. Je veux juste ressentir quelque chose même si c'est une douleur sans nom. Je tombe lentement vers le sol mais je n'ai pas peur. Bizarrement, je suis même plutôt serein. Je vois la terre se rapprocher de moi et je me surprends à sourire. Je suis bien. Je suis heureux.

Je suis en paix avec moi-même parce que je fais ce qui me semble être le plus juste. De plus, d'ici quelques secondes, je vais te revoir me tendre la main et je pourrais de nouveau te serrer contre moi. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sol de pavés qui entoure l'hôpital Saint Mangouste où certains malades se promènent. Je sais maintenant que la collision est inévitable.

Pourtant, je ne regrette rien.

Merde, Potter ! J'ai à présent conscience d'être complètement fou de toi. Je sens de l'eau sur mon visage et je comprends que je pleure depuis un bon moment, apparemment. J'ai l'impression de sentir encore tes mains sur moi qui me caressent, qui me frôlent. J'ai envie de te crier mon amour. Non, j'ai envie de crier mes sentiments au monde entier pour que tout le monde sache pourquoi j'ai choisi de mourir. Je serre les dents, je m'apprête à souffrir et…

**OooooooooO**

_Tout à coup, je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit en hurlant ton prénom de toutes mes forces. Quelque chose en moi se brise alors que je ne cesse pas de me répéter que tu es mort et que je t'ai perdu à tout jamais. Les larmes me reviennent et je me remets à sangloter doucement en réalisant que je t'ai perdu et que je n'ai même pas réussi à me suicider puisque je suis encore en vie. _

_Soudain, je sens un bras s'enrouler étroitement autour de ma taille et je sursaute violemment à ce contact tout à fait inattendu. Je me tourne vivement vers le corps profondément endormi à mes côtés. Tu es couché sur le ventre avec ton visage tourné vers moi et un fin sourire ourle tes lèvres fines. Nous sommes tous les deux nus et nos habits traînent un peu partout dans la pièce. _

_Les souvenirs m'assaillent avec une netteté tout simplement effrayante. Hier, nous avons passé l'après-midi ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la soirée chez tes deux meilleurs amis qui fêtaient leur un an de mariage. Je me revois en train de t'embrasser sous un cerisier japonais tout en fleurs et je me rappelle à quel point notre étreinte avait dégénéré sans raison nous laissant pantelant et terriblement excités. _

_Nous avions alors dit rapidement au revoir à tout le monde pour rentrer chez nous. Nous étions si pressés que nous nous étions dévêtus sur le chemin menant à notre chambre pour finir par faire l'amour sur le tapis face à la cheminée, le lit étant trop loin d'après toi. Ensuite, je t'avais pris dans mes bras pour te conduire jusqu'à notre immense lit où nous avions fait l'amour pour la seconde fois avant de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _

_Je me souviens aussi que tu m'avais questionné longuement sur notre futur mariage et sur mes sentiments toujours indéterminés pour toi. Et lorsque tu m'avais demandé si je t'aimais, je n'avais pas su te répondre car hier encore je ne connaissais pas la réponse à cette question pourtant si simple. Et soudain, je regrette toutes mes hésitations passées… _

_Je me tourne vers mon oreiller tout humide des larmes que j'ai versées pendant mon sommeil et je ressens le besoin impérieux de te réveiller. J'ai terriblement envie de te parler, d'entendre ta voix, de te serrer contre moi…Je te secoue sans ménagement m'attirant des petits grognements mécontents de ta part mais tu finis par ouvrir les yeux à contrecœur._

_« - Quoi ? »_

_Je t'admire un instant avant de te prendre contre moi comme un dément m'attirant un petit cri étonné de ta part. Je pense de nouveau à notre futur mariage qui est dans deux mois mais surtout je pense à ces trois mots que je ne t'ai jamais dits parce que je ne savais pas avant ce matin à quel point, tu étais important à mes yeux. Alors, je te dis simplement ce que ce cauchemar m'a fait réaliser._

_« - Je t'aime! »_

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà et c'est fini ! Bon si vous avez le moindre commentaire positif ou négatif, il vous suffit de me laisser une petite review pour m'expliquer votre point de vue. Si vous avez des suggestions aussi à me faire (genre : change de registre ou des idées de fics même lol), je suis tout ouïe à vos propositions. A bientôt, j'espère avec une poly-shot un peu plus long que la dernière fois et peut-être dans un registre un peu moins sombre que mes derniers écrits.**

**Kiss**

**Petitchaton**


End file.
